RSXVocaloid
by Kaito-Chama
Summary: Some steamy love happens when my friends and I meet the Vocaloids. Yaoi/Yuri/Straight Lemon SMUT! I suck at summaries XD. LeeXTeto. KAITOXKaito. BeniiX?. KaitoXLen. MEIKOXLee and undecided others. Might be some later threesomes.


Some steamy love happens when my friends and I meet the Vocaloids. Yaoi/Yuri/Straight Lemon SMUT! I suck at summaries XD. LeeXTeto. KAITOXKaito. BeniiX?. KaitoXLen. MEIKOXLee, and other undecided pairings. Might be some later threesomes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, blah, blah. But I am co-owner of *Rainbow~Starz* :D

KAITOXKaito

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry…A-are you okay?" stammered a blue haired man as he helped pick up a smaller brown haired boy.

"Well, I'd appreciate if you'd watch where your walking," The brown haired boy said irritably, not looking up from cleaning himself off.

"Um…I'm sorry, how about I treat you to ice cream how's that sound, hm?"

"Ais- Ice cream? Really? You're not just messing with me, right?" the brown haired boy exclaimed as he looked up and noticed the man he had walked into was extremely handsome.

"No, of course not, I'd never joke about getting ice cream. It's my favorite food," looking a little startled and hurt.

"Really? It's mine, too!" The brown haired boy replied, "By the way, I'm Kaito. Nice to meet ya!" he said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, wow that's funny. My name is Kaito, too!" the other laughed.

"No kidding…That's coolio. You can just call me Kai, then,"

~After a bit of spiked aisu from yours truly~________________________

The two young men stumbled into a bare looking living room-with white and light blue walls and a small sofa in the center, but enough details. You didn't read this story to find out how Vocaloid Kaito decorates, now did you? -using the other as a sort of crutch.

"...And _this_," the blue haired man waved his hand around unsteadily, "Is my wonderful apartment"

"…Neato…" the younger boy slurred, "Can I see your bedroom, maybe?" he said with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Well, I don't see why not," said the other, not getting the hint in his counterparts voice.

As they started walking into the blue haired Vocaloids room the younger of the two started to strip each piece of clothing off himself and the other. "Wh-wha?" is all the elder could stammer out before the younger crashed his lips to his newly claimed lover. Just as quickly as the kiss began it ended.

"I-I'm sorry…You probably don't think of me tha-" the smaller stuttered before getting cut short by the others lips gently brushed against his own.

"Shh…" the blue haired man hushed before he deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue over the others lips. Knowing what he wanted the brown haired boy parted his lips and they engaged in a battle of dominance. The smaller gave up the fruitless attempt at winning and let the other explore every crevice of his wet cavern. They broke the kiss gasping for air.

"P-please…take me, now," panted Kai, "Please…"

The blue haired man nodded and unzipped the zipper of his lovers' coat exposing the pale flesh of his stomach and he was reminded vaguely of what angels looked like. Kaito took one of his lovers' nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it while taking the other in between his fingers, earning quiet moans from Kai.

He let go and observed his work, satisfied with the results he started trailing kisses from his jaw line down his stomach to his already unbuckled belt and looked up to see if it was alright with his love. Kai blushed deeper and nodded. Kaito looked back down to where a tent had formed in his lovers tight pants and slowly unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants and boxers off showing his erection and pre-cum already dripping out.

Kaito took the head into his mouth and started sucking and licking while pumping the base, he then took the whole of his length into his mouth receiving a surprised gasp and moan from his lover.

"Aah…Kaito, I…hn…I'm going to…" moaned the smaller boy.

Kaito immediately let go earning an annoyed moan from the boy. "Suck," he commanded and held three fingers out to Kai who took them in his mouth and licked and sucked on each individual finger before taking all of them into his mouth. As latter was sucking his fingers Kaito took off his coat, pants, ECT. with his other hand and pulled his fingers from the others mouth.

"Okay…spread your legs," Kaito ordered while going a bit red.

"Yessir," Kai said with a little mock salute and opened his legs and lifted his hips off the bed a little, "Is that good enough?"

Kaito replied with a small grunt and placed his first digit at the front of Kai's entrance, "Are you ready? It's going to hurt a bit," Kaito whispered, worry dripping off every syllable. Kai touched his lovers' cheek gently and replied, "Don't worry, I'm tough. I'll make it through, love," with that he put his arm down and propped himself up on his elbows, "Well, C'mon," Kai said impatiently.

Kaito sighed and pushed the first digit in slowly and moved it around gingerly. Kai gasped but soon relaxed into it and started squirming signaling that he was ready for the next. Kaito pushed a second digit in and received another gasp and a few tears from Kai.

"I'll stop if you want me to, Kai," said the older blue haired man. Kai replied with a shake of his head and a whimper. The elder sighed again but started moving his fingers around and making scissoring motions with them.

"I'm going to add another finger, alright?" the older boy told his love as he slowly slid the last digit into him. The younger boy whimpered and a few more tears escaped. Kaito kissed his tears away and whispered words of encouragement and love into his angels' ear. He moved his fingers around gingerly and pushed in and out of him, receiving small moans and gasps.

Kaito pulled his fingers out and was haled by a few protests and glares. "Shh…" the blue haired male said while he brought one of the others legs over his shoulder, "This is going to be a bit painful, just relax," Kai nodded and bit his lip. When his lover entered him he cried out, "Haa, K-Kaito, it hurts…Hn…I-it hurts! Aah…" as Kaito was considerably bigger than his three fingers.

"I know, love. I know. Relax and the pain will stop soon, I promise," Kaito said reassuringly and kissed away some of his tears.

After sitting there for sometime the brown haired boy started bucking his hips and whimpering quietly signaling that he was ready for the other to move. Kaito began moving in and out of him slowly, each thrust earning gasps and moans of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, oh fuck…M-move faster Kaito, fuck m-me _faster_," the smaller boy whimpered and squirmed.

"What do you say?" the elder teased.

"Nn… now, d-damn it…" the other said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that isn't very polite, now is it?" Kaito said with a little laugh, "say it nicely, 'Please Kaito, will you be so kind as to fuck me faster?'"

A groan from the younger of the two, "P_-please _Kait- aah…faster…haa...hn…" he moaned as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"That'll do, love. Sorry," Kaito said with a small smile and an apologetic look toward is love and he thrust faster and harder. Then, as he drummed into the other he hit a spot where the younger moaned loudly and screamed his name. He then repeatedly thrust into the same spot over and over, receiving even louder moans and gasps from his lover, even calling out his name a few times.

"Haa… K-Kaito, I'm gonna…" Kai began but got cut off by Kaito's lips smashing against his own as the blue haired elder began pumping the younger brown haired boy beneath him again.

"Kaito!" Kai screamed as the two of them came together, the older collapsing on the other in exhaustion. Kai wiggled out from under him then curled up next to the older man and they fell asleep together in total peace.

A few hours later Kai woke up and the first thing that came to mind was, "That was pleasant, but, should I stay?" making up his mind he carefully got out of the other mans bed and dressed himself. As he started toward the door he took one last glance back and quietly said aloud, "Damn, my ass hurts now," before exiting the home of the blue haired Vocaloid.

* * *

Yay, I'm all done, finally. Sorry for the crappiness at the end…and the beginning…and middle. But my Grandmother kept coming in and saying random things at me. =.=

This is literally the first story I have ever written in my entire dreadful existence. So, don't mind the horribleness of it all. It was also extremely weird to write about myself like that, especially with my _extremely_ high self-esteem–Sarcasm–.

*Rainbow~Starz* is a sort of club my friends and I are a part of. It's a three-way ownership between two 14-year-old boys (Kaito and Benii) and one 13-year-old girl (Lee).

One note, I'm not really all that uke-ish, I'm actually very quiet. But, for the sake of this story I can change things, because I'm the author. :D


End file.
